


Mikey Way is Ticklish?

by castheangel666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, Teasing, idk i'm bad at tags, ticklish mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: I thought it was really cute when Gerard tickled Mikey when he fell. So I made a fix about Gerard and Frank being dicks and tickling him. I'm not sorry. This is set in a tour bus. Also, Mikey is the youngest here. Don't like, don't read





	Mikey Way is Ticklish?

Mikey was actually having a pretty good day. He got a rainbow (they found a place that had Cherry, Orange, banana, lime, blue raspberry, grape, AND cream soda!) Slurpie (A/N I do not care what you call them, I am a Canadian bitch), there hadn't been any dickheads to yell abuse at him from across the street, and they hadn't forgotten Ray at the stop. Then his brother decided to mess with him.

Gerard and Frank snuck up behind him while he was lying on the couch, listening to music. 

"Hey Mikey!" Gerard said, his head popping up. Mikey swore, falling off the couch.

"Ugh, fuck you, Gee," the younger Way looked up and saw Frank, "but I'll let you take care of fucking Frank".

"You're too kind," his older brother said, sarcastically, sitting down next to him, pulling Frank down into his lap.

"You know, Frank," he continued, "Mikey used to be incredibly ticklish when we were young boys".

"Used to?" Frank asked. Mikey tensed up. Oh shit. Oh shit nope nope noppitty nope.

"Good point".

Gerard wiggled his fingers lightly over Mikey's stomach. Mikey flinched away, a small giggle escaping from his lips.

"Oh boy! Mikey Way is ticklish!" Frank smirked evilly, standing up and kneeling on the other side of him.

"W-what? N-n-no I'm not," the youngest member of the band stammered, sitting up.

"Then this won't bother you?" Gerard asked, grabbing his foot, peeling off the sock, and brushing it lightly.

Mikey shook his head, lips clamped together firmly.

"Nope," he squeaked.

Frank and Gerard shared a look. Gerard smirked. He pushed his little brother back down and straddled him. His hands found Mikey's wrists and held them above him head. Then, Frank attacked.

His small hands dug into Mikey's armpit, scrabbling widely. Mikey burst out laughing, screaming and kicking. 

Ray watched the show, from a chair, smiling fondly at his crazy, stupid, yet lovable bandmates torture his boyfriend.

"Ray!" Mikey shrieked, "HELP ME!"

"Sorry, baby. You look like you're having so much fun!" Ray teased.

"Yeah, Mikey Wikey, you're laughing and everything! You must be having a blast!" Gerard cooed, managing to pin his wrists with one hand and lightly brush his baby brother's ribs. Mikey positively screamed, arching his back.

Frank was tickling Mikey's feet, managing to control them as Mikey tired himself out.

"Gee!" Mikey begged, "stop!"

"Okay, okay," Gerard got off of his brother, who just lied there.

"What's wrong, baby bro?"

"Tired," Mikey slurred, "not a baby".

"Uh huh. Adults can get themselves to bed," Gerard sighed, bending down to pick him up. Considering how tall he was, Mikey was pretty light. Gerard tucked him under the covers and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Mikey,".

"'Night, Gee," Mikey mumbled back.

Gerard went back to where the other two were. 

"Wow, so Mikey Way is ticklish?" Frank said, "never would have thought".

"I don't know about you, Frank," Ray said, "but I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this information".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
